She's Immaculate
by brocca
Summary: Dean gets a bit emotional, and Cas comes up with an unorthodox way to cheer him up on an impulse. (Rewritten and reuploaded.) Rated M to be safe. Mostly fluff with mildly suggestive themes.


**A/N: This is a reupload of a previously written, very shitty version of the same story. It's been rewritten. Though, this still isn't the best ever, at least it's less embarrassing to have up. Now it's longer and more descriptive. Mild make-out session and implied sex ensues. I don't own Supernatural. I just like to fool around with the characters. And occasionally have them fool around with one another. I don't know what time this takes place, exactly, since I have no idea what part of the show I was watching when I wrote it, so I kept things pretty general. Don't forget to review, please and thank you. Enjoy. :D**

"She's immaculate." Dean walked around the Impala, dragging one hand reverently over the shiny black surface as he went, stopping in front of Castiel. He looked away from the car only briefly to flash a grin in the angel's direction. He looked back to his vehicle with the profound love one might feel for a loyal dog, or, even, a very good friend.

"Was that a pun?"

Dean shook his head no. "The truth. Just look at it." The hunter looked up from the shiny surface expectantly. Castiel only tilted his head in confusion.

"It looks the way it always does?" His statement sounded much more like a question than a statement. Mostly, he sounded irritated. When Dean dragged him outside in the middle of the night, he had expected something more…adventurous than a look at his car.

Dean frowned deeply. "I got her waxed," he said flatly. "You can't tell?"

"No." Castiel looked blankly from Impala to owner. "Not really. Why did you bring me out here, Dean? It is late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Dean let out a sigh and took on a dejected manner. "Nah. It's just that. Things are getting crazy." He paused. His gaze shifted to the ground, and there were several minutes of silence. Castiel shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly, unsure of whether or not he was supposed to speak. Finally, Dean broke the silence with a loud and angry scream, and kicked the tire of the Impala with an aggressiveness Cas had never seen him use near the car before. Startled, the angel took a step backward. "I could lose everything." Dean's voice was shaky, as though he might cry from frustration. "You. Sam. The car." He looked up now at Castiel, their eyes connecting on a very intimate level. "Myself. I didn't sign up for this, you know? I didn't know how…I didn't realize the larger things that were at stake here. I thought it would be the three of us, kicking monster ass all over the country forever. And now…" Dean leaned back against the car, his head tipped back, and laughed mournfully. "Now I don't know."

Cas had never seen Dean so vulnerable before. Something about it made his heart swell with emotions he couldn't name. The sensation made him feel as though he could do anything without consequence, so long as it would take the pain out of Dean's eyes.

On an impulse, Cas threw himself forward and pressed his lips roughly to Dean's. The kiss was clumsy at first; Cas didn't know what he was doing. But Dean did. Hands were immersed in hair and arms were around waists and hips grinding together and lips and tongues tangled in a passionate sort of heat. They lost track of where one body ended and the other began, so fevered was their connection. It had been a long time coming.

Dean's hands migrated to Cas's shoulders to get rid of a coat, then a tie, and then the buttons of his shirt. His mouth trailed downward to explore newly exposed skin as the material fell away slowly. When he reached the bottom of the shirt, he shoved his hands roughly inside of Cas's pants and—

"Hey! What are you guys doing? You've been forever. I was…" Sam stopped short when the things he was seeing began to register in his mind. He jerked his head to the side and muttered a quick apology before jogging back where he had come.

Breathlessly, Dean gave a low chuckle, reaching behind him to pull open the door of the Impala. "Hey, Cas."

"Yes?"

"Wanna get to know my car a little better?"

"I thought you just got it waxed? Is that safe?"

"I didn't wax the back seat."


End file.
